1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lid received by an insulated cup, and more particularly to such an attachable container lid with a sealed reservoir isolated from the contents of the cup for holding and selectively dispensing additive substances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reusable beverage containers and insulated tumbler cups and mugs are known in the art and many conventional models are available on the market. The standard models of these refillable and reusable “go-cups,” travel mugs, and water bottles are typically sold with a removable lid and those removable lids typically encompass a closeable drinking access. Some cup models are vacuum-sealed with double walls to improve insulation even further.
Insulated cups are used widely for both hot and cold beverages. Yeti® Rambler Tumblers are particularly popular and these cups work great to keep drinks cool. They are also very popular for use during social functions including sporting events and outdoor adventures. Because flavoring, creamer, liquors, or spirits are used in smaller proportion to the primary beverage, there is a need to transport these additives separately from the insulated cup when one wishes to replenish the primary beverage on the go. If a cocktail is desired, an individual must port around a flask, or some other glass or plastic container to pour liquids into the primary beverage. Furthermore, the selection and quantity of additives are a matter of personal choice, so while the primary beverages may be more readily available to refill the primary container, the additives may require transport by an individual or transport of many various containers to serve multiple individuals. Transporting additives separately from insulated containers on hot days results in the additives becoming too warm to consume or leaving the mixed beverage warmer than desired or even watering down the primary beverage due to melting of ice. When on the go, measuring the right amount of an additive is challenging and can lead to undesirable proportions in the mixture of additive to the primary beverage, leaving mixed drinks either over or under poured.
Individuals have turned to employing separate containers such as flasks or mini-bar size bottles to transport spirits or liquors. Companies have begun providing flavoring and creamers in plastic-disposable servings to meet the tastes of people on the go. Prior attempts to permit the transport of beverage flavorings in conjunction with the go-cups have failed because they have universally required one-time use through the breaking of a membrane or a tearing or puncturing of a seal. While some prior art has taught to have button actuation release of the content from the compartment to the cup without removal of the lid, those attempts have required a single-use of at least an additive vessel inserted within the lid. Personalization of the insertion of flavoring additives to a travel cup have been addressed only by the use of multiple compartments which require the breaking or tearing of multiple, single-use membranes. In many cases the activation of an additive chamber results in the prevention of any further use of the entire lid so that the entire lid is disposable.
While the multi-compartments have the ability to release only a pre-measured, set amount, they are cumbersome to operate because each compartment requires an individual releasing mechanism or the ability to turn or move the actuating mechanism to release the contents of the compartments. The prior art generally teaches that discharged containers should be locked open and any additive stored in a compartment should be completely discharged upon deployment.
Many inventions must be removed in order to drink the contents of the beverage container. Other inventions have sought ways to add a small amount of additive when a container is tipped for pouring. In one example, a compartment released an additive into the outflow of a container and thus only when the lid was properly rotated and the beverage container was horizontally tipped. While creating a compartment for an additive within the lid, these efforts have removed the ability for the lid to allow fluid transfer for direct drinking. Another invention dripped additive into the stream of a soda after a large lid and cover was attached to the exterior of a soda can. As with the prior example, the additive is only mixed with the beverage flow when it exits the container's spout. The prior art is occupied with cumbersome attachments that are difficult to manufacture and require wasteful utilization of single-use vessels or sophisticated titrating with reservoirs that are not reusable or refillable.